Worth Millions
by Peachie-Chan
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a struggling mangaka trying to make a big impact on the world with her stories...but coping with a break up isn't helping. With a new redheaded boy friend at her side, she's finally Worth Millions.
1. Black Coffee and a Scone

AN: A nice new fresh start! Hopefully this story will do much better then my other flops! Please no flames and also please review!

6/8/05

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but I can dream!

Worth Millions

By Peachie-chan

Chapter 1: Black Coffee and a Scone

Black coffee and a stupid scone.

It's what my bastard of an ex-boyfriend, Enishi Yukishiro, would consider breakfast as.

Curse the man to hell! For the past month I've been praying to Kami-sama to smite him with a boulder…or something along those lines.

Well after what he did to me he deserves something much worse than a rogue boulder falling on him and hopefully crushing him to death. Maybe I should go back to the temple and go pray that while Enishi and his whore go driving in his stupid little red convertible have it burst into flames and be driven off a bridge into Tokyo bay to be eaten by Godzilla.

WOAH Kaoru! I'm going a bit overboard with having Godzilla eat them…even if they do deserve to be turned into his poo.

I was still imagining all the horrible things I wish would happen to Enishi, when a light tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I was sitting alone at a table facing a window in the small cute little café called Café d'Amor with a cup of black coffee and a stupid uneaten scone. Worst of all, not only was I staring at a breakfast my former love would inhale in a second but I was sitting at the damn table where me and Enishi used to always sit at. Curse my luck.

"Umm…Miss?" this time accompanied the tap on my shoulder which once again jerked me out of my thoughts. Quickly I looked up to see who was trying to catch my attention.

…

After being broken up for two weeks am I allowed to gawk at someone? Is there some unwritten rule that states that I have to wait a few more days before I do that? Oh god this is making my head hurt!

A waiter stood right next to my table with a concerned look on his face, which I swear made me want to melt in my chair. He must have been a few years older than me…maybe 27 to 28 years old. I liked his unique appearance; his long red hair held in a high ponytail and his kind purple eyes was far from the typical Japanese appearance of black hair and brown eyes. I wonder if he dyes his hair…could those be contacts? I wonder if he's a cancer…my horoscope said my love partner would be one…snap out of it Kaoru!

"Yes!" I chirped as I snapped myself out of my daydreams. He smiled down at me with a kind smile. I think I'm turning into pudding! If only Misao could see me now.

"You're crying on top of your scone" he pointed out. I merely blinked in confusion and slowly reached up to touch my cheek. "I don't know what you're talking…about" I slowed down and stared down at my hand that was moistened with tears. "Wha…" Was I still hurting over what Enishi did to me? Was I hurt so much that my brain chose to forget while I could barely control my emotions?

"Is the scone that bad?" The waiter asked worriedly. "You didn't even try it." I quickly shook my head while I wiped my eyes on my light blue sweatshirt. "I like it" I managed to say somehow. His smile that I now found I liked instantly returned which made me realize that I was blushing again and this guy was too dense to notice…thank god. "What a relief! I hoped this batch of scones would be great since I made them with love" he laughed jokingly as he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me.

What a strange guy! You'd think that someone in such a successful café would only care about how much money was made, not how much love was put into a scone. Well as a mangaka I put my heart and soul into what I draw and the stories I tell…I guess that logic could be put in a pastry…but I wouldn't know since my skills are lacking in that department.

I took the handkerchief from his hands and stared at him with curiosity. "I know you weren't crying about the scone" his smile faltered. "I'm sorry miss…for whatever made you cry" he said sincerely.

Someone make this guy stop talking to me! There has to be another table that wants a refill or their table clean! I want the sexy waiter with kind words to stop talking to me or I'm gonna start sobbing in front of him and that's the last thing I need! Maybe if I give him a big tip he'll leave me alone.

"Excuse me can you please clean this table?" I let out a sigh of relief as a woman came from the patio and pointed to her table. The waiter's face fell slightly at the thought of leaving me, I think…but it was quickly replaced with a grin. "Right away Ma'am!" he said cheerfully as he snatched a cleaning rag from an unoccupied table. Before he left me, he looked at me with another one of those melting smiles. "I hope you mend that broken heart of yours soon Miss. That guy with the silver hair who used to come here with you didn't seem like such a nice guy." With that said he quickly walked out the open glass doors onto the sunny patio where there were several tables with yellow and green umbrellas.

I stared back down at the cloth he had given me a few minutes before in bewilderment.

He saw me with Enishi? Was that waiter some kind of stalker? What if he knows where I live and where I work and is holding my parents hostage in some underground lair with rats! I have such a wild imagination…note to self no more scary movies.

Tis the life of a struggling mangaka who wants her little piece of fame. I groaned as I slid down my chair. My headache seemed to have gotten worse.

"This stupid breakup is the reason of my troubles! It's all Enishi's fault for making my life a living hell!" I growled as I sat up and started to rummage through my bag and pulled out my pink Hello Kitty wallet that I've been using since I was five. This least I could do was give the man a tip after all the comforting things he said to me. I pulled out a five dollar bill and placed it on the table.

I stared at the breakfast in front of me and realized I couldn't let it go to waste knowing there are starving children in Africa who would love to eat this. I added cream and a few packets of sugar to my coffee and managed to drink it all in a few gulps. Then I grabbed a napkin and wrapped the scone of love carefully and I packed it into a pocket of my old navy green messenger bag.

"Hopefully the scone won't get crumbs in my bag." I got up and pushed my chair in as I hoisted my bag over my shoulder. I walked briskly out of the café hoping not to catch the eye of the red haired hottie who was serving tea to a little girl.

I ran down the street, my hand still holding the waiter's handkerchief firmly in my hands. And I was off to work, a small production company called Kenjutsu Press, where my manga and the manga my friends are planned and drawn. Sadly we all have big dreams of becoming world famous mangaka. But hey a girl and her little cartoon loving friends can dream…right?

To be continued…

AN: I don't think I've ever seen a story about any of the RK gang being a mangaka and I thought that it would be cool different story…do you like it?

Mangaka: A person who draws manga to put it plainly…:)

Please review!

Or I won't continue this story and then you'll never find out what Enishi did to Kaoru!

The more reviews the longer the chapters! ;)


	2. Kenjutsu Press

6/20/05

AN: Here's chapter two of Worth Millions! Yep I'm excited and I hope this story will do well! I just hope I get more reviews or I might be mean and leave this chapter as a cliffhanger…you won't like that!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters…(sobs). Or any of Miyazaki's creations

Warnings: OOC and AU

Dedicated to my first two reviewers! (hugs)

Worth Millions

Chapter 2: Kenjutsu Press

I slowly made my way to work, it's not like I have to rush though since business isn't what I'd call booming. The walk gave me time to notice all the kids out of school. Summer break. I remember summer break. I envy the kids' sooooo much. All their expected to do is sit on the grass and eat ice cream while they read manga and let their brains rot. That's one of the reasons I became a mangaka…to help people escape reality and let their brains rot.

Unfortunately I haven't been much help to those kids. In fact, I don't think they've heard of me or my manga.

It was a nice summer day and for once I was glad I didn't own a car…yep that's proof of how well business is booming for me. I smiled as I crossed the street and onto the block in which Kenjutsu Press is located on. It's a nice block with cute little stores selling an assortment of cute things.

To tell you the truth, I don't even know how Kenjutsu Press can afford being on such a cute block with trees and flowers…yep there's actually some nature on our block! I swear I think you have to pay extra for that.

Deep breath Kaoru! I reminded myself as I breathed in the scent of summer. This is just a habit I have…you know, to breath in nature.

Finally I reached the location of my work, my second castle if you will. Kenjutsu Press is located on top of Koji's Videogame store. It's a clean two-story building painted white with sky blue shutters and green flower boxes in every window of the second floor thanks to yours truly. It was my attempt to make the building look less like a package with a blue ribbon tied in a bow. Everyone at work has their own window and flower box so our offices are REALLY close together.

I sighed as I turned into the small garden right next door to the building where the stairs to go to the second floor were hidden from sight.

"Kamiya-san! There you are!" I turned around and saw the small kid who came out the backdoor of Koji's…did I fail to mention that this is the only place that will sell Kenjutsu Press's manga? I think the only reason they sell them is because they feel bad for us.

"Hi Yutaro, your looking for someone to help you with Zelda again? Sano's upstairs and he should be able to help you like always!" I smiled down at him. Yutaro quickly shook his head and grinned up at me. "That's not why I wanted to see you. You see just a little while ago the store was packed and…well here!" He held out his hand to me and I slowly took it. The last time I touched his hand he made a plastic snake appear and I nearly died. He pulled away and I opened my hand and gasped.

"We sold out of volumes 1, 2 and 3 of Silver Knights Detective Agency and volume 1 of My Destiny in a History Book." I was barely even listening to what Yutaro was saying. In Koji's there were always at least 15 copies each of all my manga in there and it all had to be gone for me to get this kind of money. This is the most I've ever made! $500…with this I can pay off all my bills and have some spare cash to get my new apartment some nice things…Megumi and Misao will probably insist that I get a new wardrobe though…they hate my style.

"Thank you so much Yutaro!" I exclaimed in delight as I started to jump up and down. "I knew it would make your day!" he grinned. "Well…I have to go back and watch the shop, see you later Kamiya-san!" I watched as Yutaro waved and ran back through the back entrance.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my childish little wallet and carefully tucked my newly acquired cash away and placed it back into my messenger bag. I quickly bolted up the stairs and stared at the red painted door with the little window and blue curtains. I slammed the door open and closed it so strongly behind me that it cause the little sign above the door saying Kenjutsu Press with a sword carved beneath it to rattle. "You guys won't believe it!"

Everyone poked their heads out of their small offices and into the hallway that separated them from each other. "What is it?"

First let me say that for a cramped office, Kenjutsu Press headquarters ain't too shabby. We went for the whole modern yet traditional look. The small entrance is painted a nice blue which opens up to the hallway which is also painted that color. The whole office has nice hardwood floor so we always walk around with only our socks on. My best friend Misao was the one who brought these nice plush comfy chairs while Aoshi brought the elegant glass coffee table where every manga we made is kept, just in case someone comes in. Sanosuke wired in all these cool red paper lanterns all over the place and Megumi brought the nice artwork, ink paintings from the Meiji era and a few decorative fans. Me, I brought in all the vegetation and several little knick knacks from my manga obsession. Yep this place is like my second castle…and I still have no idea how we can afford to work here.

"What is it Kaoru?" Misao asked clearly wondering why I was screaming with joy. "Did the tanuki have a sell out?" Megumi questioned with interest as she looked up from her manicured nails. "I did! Yutaro just told me that four of my books sold out!" I screamed as I yanked off my black ballerina slippers and lined them up against the wall like everyone else did with their shoes.

I smiled as I walked down the hallway and into my office. Mine was painted red with a black desk and bookshelf, my laptop that I got as a graduation present from college was nicely tucked away in its on shelf so not to take up space on my already crammed desk. I opened my window as I grabbed a water bottle and water the nice assortment of flowers in my flowerbox.

I never did tell you about our flowerboxes! As you know mine is filled with many kinds of flowers, Misao insists that she can grow a tree in hers, Sanosuke is growing some vegetable in his, Aoshi turned his into a little Zen garden complete with a little bonsai tree that he constantly grooms and Megumi's is filled with daisies.

"Jou-chan you better not be lying!" Sano threatened as he leaned against the entrance to my office. I just grinned as I dusted off my framed original art from Totoro…which means Miyazaki-sama actually drew it. "You bet Sano! Just look!" I pulled out my wallet and showed him the money. "Crap!" he cursed as he counted the bills. "Well this sure is gonna make me work my ass off now!" he waved and slouched back into his office across the hall from mine.

I think it would be best to explain how and why I became a mangaka. When I was five years old my parents took me to see the movie "My Neighbor Totoro." I instantly fell in love. I loved the fact that people could make a living off of something that could make others so happy. For my tenth birthday my parents had somehow managed to get me a cell of my favorite part of the movie, it's when the two girls are in their backyard with Totoro and make a forest come out of the ground. Ever since then, I would save up my allowance to buy a cell from a Miyazaki film. My latest purchase has been a cell from the movie "Howl's Moving Castle." I hung that one up right next to my desk…I took a liking to the blonde Howl…why can't the world have a man like him?

I was snapped out of my daze by Misao. "Kaoru! We wanna take you out to lunch to celebrate your sell out!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door where the others were busy slipping on their shoes. "I hope with the money you got you'll get new clothes" Megumi commented as she slipped on her $500 black leather boots.

Megumi doesn't have to work here, she's filthy rich since she's a doctor, and she only works here because she insists that Kenjutsu Press is a nice escape from the world. But I have a feeling it's also because she secretly wants to be close to Sanosuke.

I looked down at my clothes. "What's wrong with my clothes Megumi? Isn't it up to your standards?" I snapped. So what if I'm not dressed in designer labels? Besides this is my lucky outfit and Megumi's never made any snide comments on it before. I'm wearing a nice black tank top that says 'Royal Highness' in rhinestones with a red tank top peaking from underneath, clean blue jeans that are a little big on me since nothing seems to fit my petite body structure, a nice silver belt…that I got at a garage sale for $5, a loose white button up shirt that I only buttoned in the middle and I can't forget my black and white Kyo beads on my left hand…I've never taken them off after I read Fruits Basket. I liked this outfit a lot too.

"I'm commenting now that you have money to spend freely on things…you can get a much better outfit and if you lose a little weight you can get back on the dating scene!" Megumi shrugged as she handed me my shoes. "Megumi! The last thing Kaoru needs is to lose weight! She only weighs about 105 lbs and she's a size 2. I highly doubt the anorexic look is what guys are looking for these days" Misao sighed as we all walked down the stairs as she locked the door behind her.

"Megumi I don't need new clothes, I just moved into my apartment and I need furniture and nice things to put in it…you should all know I hate white washed walls" I sighed as we all walked out of the small patio and down the block.

We walked pretty much in silence. Misao was trying so hard to flirt with Aoshi that her attempts caused me and Megumi to crack up while Sano howled with laughter, causing Misao to kick him in the shins.

I will admit that Aoshi is quite the looker. He's tall with black hair and these amazing ice blue eyes…rumor has it that his father taught him the skills of a ninja, which can explain his nice body. But the one quality that he really lacks is in the talking department. I've known Aoshi for a little over and I don't think I've heard more than three words come out of his mouth. I don't know why he's a mangaka or why Misao even likes him since she talks a mile a minute. I guess opposites do attract…I think.

Holy crap! Why are we going this way! In the distance I spotted the familiar yellow-green umbrellas of Café d'Amor aka home of the sexy waiter who tried to comfort me when I was sobbing over his pastry. I didn't plan on even seeing him for a second time today! Think rationally Kaoru! We might go get some sushi at the Akebeko and we're just traveling in a completely different direction. Who am I kidding!

"You guys…where are we going to eat?" I asked slowly as we kept walking. "Pizza…it's the only thing I can treat you to Kao" Misao sighed. I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't be silly! We're going to eat at Café d'Amor; we can't serve you cheap food at such a celebration!" Megumi smiled. "Fox you know I can't pay for lunch at a place like that!" Sano whined. "I'll pay for you guys!" she snapped. Aoshi looked ahead. "I'll help pay."

We all stared at Aoshi in shock. This must be a sign of the world's end or that something bad would happen once we stepped foot inside that restaurant. Will this day ever end?

Earlier that morning…

"What do we have to do Mister?" a little boy chewing on gum asked. Several kids were crowded around a man leaning against a tree in front of Koji's videogame store. The slender man handed each kid a $50. The kids stared in awe at the money and then counted it together. "There's over $500 here!" The man nodded. "Go inside and buy the manga you enjoy the most and buy them all." The kids nodded and ran inside.

After a few minutes the kids came back out excitedly chatting about what they read. "Whose did you like the most?" the man asked as he tied on a simple white apron around his waist. "We decided that Kamiya Kaoru's is the best! It's too bad that she's not known of…her stories are awesome!" The man nodded slowly. The kids handed him a giant stack of books with a look of disappointment. A small smile formed across his lips. "Fine…you can all keep one." The kids cheered as they grabbed a book and ran off. "Thanks Mister!" they exclaimed as they waved.

Carefully he opened up a book and stared at the about the author page where Kaoru drew a cute little drawing of herself in a kimono while holding a pen.

Amber eyes stared down at the picture with mild interest. "Kamiya Kaoru…oh the plans I have in store for you."

To be continued…

AN: I'm sooooo mean!

Reviewers!

Thank you Nilnil and Starless27 for being the first to review my story.


	3. Lunch

AN: OMG! 7 reviews! –is in complete shock- You people like my story! I feel so honored! Well sorry about this update taking so long!

7/17/05

Worth Millions

Chapter 3: Lunch

----

Everyone was chatting about what color I should paint my apartment as they ate lunch while I just poked at my salad.

Kamiya Kaoru I can't believe that you're fidgety because you might see that waiter! Why am I even thinking about him? I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing. Just enjoy your nice chicken caesar salad and stop thinking! I must find the calm place in my mind! But I kinda think I moved all my thoughts of Enishi there…great! Now I lost my calm place because of that bastard!

We were all seated at a table in the nice patio under a yellow and green striped umbrella that this place was known for. It was nice to sit out since the wind was bringing a cool breeze to us.

…WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE GONE SOMEWHERE ELSE!

"Kaoru should paint the walls a soft purple or a light blue! She's had her eye on this really nice black loveseat and it would just look great with the paint!" Misao explained to us all as she popped in a bite full of pasta into her mouth. It's funny how people are giving me advice yet not directly talking to me. "I think Jou-chan won't have enough money to furnish the whole place with just $500" Sano pointed out.

"I'm hoping that I could just save the money for later so I can later buy everything at once" I sighed while munching on a crouton. "That would be best" Aoshi replied. "Feeling talkative today are we?" Megumi asked. Aoshi chose to ignore her and continued to drink his ice tea.

"Kamiya Kaoru are you still hung up over that break up with Mr. White hair?" I looked up at Misao in shock. I kinda failed to mention to her how Enishi left me stranded in Kyoto. "Are you kidding? The only thoughts I have about him are all the many ways he and his whore can die in!" I grinned. I remember that dream I had a few nights ago when Enishi got sliced to pieces by samurai. Misao's face showed more concern. "I'm only asking because you haven't been the same after what he said to you. You just haven't been yourself in a while. Tae told me that you left Kisa with her for two days straight! The poor thing wants to go back home!"

Kisa is my six and a half months old Bichon Frise. I named her after the fact that she's as hyper as someone who lives in a coffee shop and because I have a love for the Kisa in Fruits Basket…yes I will admit that anime has a firm grip on my lifestyle. Anyway she's more of a cat than a dog since she constantly licks herself and hides in my closet. Ever since the break up…I've kinda neglected her.

"I'm planning on taking her to the groomer's today so she can be clean and nice for once she comes home" I smiled. "I've missed her little bell ringing when she walks, even though I still trip on her" I laughed. "What did you expect? She's only 8 lbs!" Megumi smiled.

Today's turning out better than expected. I smiled as I took the last sip of my refreshing lemonade. And best of all! I think that waiter doesn't work this shift!

I saw a waiter leaving the restaurant and entering the patio so I waved. "Excuse me can I have some more lemonade?"

My eyes widened probably to the size of dinner plates as I saw the waiter coming closer to the table already holding a pitcher of lemonade in his hands. I was so close to dropping my glass. "Oh my fucking god!"

Everyone stared at me in shock. You see…I never really use such **colorful** language so it would pretty much scare anyone. "Whoa Jou-chan! I didn't know ya had it in you!" Sano laughed with Misao. Megumi looked in the direction I was looking in and flipped her hair. "I'd swear like a sailor too if I saw **that** walking down the street."

It's that waiter! I think me cheeks are heating up! EEEEK make him go away! I love the way the sun makes his hair look as if it were on fire…Kami-sama help me.

"Here you go miss" I heard him say kindly as I heard the ice fall into my glass along with the cool drink. I refused to let him see my blushing face so I kept my head bent, which didn't go unnoticed by my oh so lovely friends.

Misao yanked on my high ponytail. "Thank you-OW!" I screamed as I rubbed my sore head. "My friend Kamiya Kaoru has the hots for you!"

I jerked my head up and felt my face turn bright red as I kicked Misao under the table and tried to explain. "I'm so sorry! You see…my friend got hit by a car today so she's not thinking straight!" I laughed nervously as I fixed my hair. Misao glared at me as she rubbed her leg with a scowl set on her face.

The poor guy was also blushing as he finished his task. "I'm sure that Kaoru-dono doesn't feel that way about me since we've only just met" he smiled as he started to head back inside. "Please enjoy your meal."

I hunched over and started stuffing the salad into my mouth. "Boy this sure is some great food!" I exclaimed between bites of chicken.

Sano looked down at his food. "That guy looks so familiar" he mumbled. He looked back up when something seemed to click together in his brain…I swear this is the first time it's happened since I've met Sano. "Hey aren't you Himura Kenshin? Only my buddy Kenshin would call a girl dono!" he exclaimed.

Note to self…kill Sano. No not kill, have him fed to a rabid bunny and then kill him.

Kenshin grinned and turned around. "You got me Sano!" he grinned as he headed back towards our table. "It seems that Aoshi is here too." He bowed his head in hello and Aoshi did the same. Megumi smiled. "How do you all know each other Ken-san?" she asked. Great! Just great! He already has a pet name…it seems that I won't be able to get rid of this guy easily. "These two were my best friends in high school but we kind of lost touch in college since we all wanted to do different things with our lives…what are you two doing with yourselves anyway?"

At this Aoshi smiled. "We're working at a small manga making company called Kenjutsu Press but we aren't that popular. We all came out to lunch to celebrate Kaoru's sell outs."

We all stared at Aoshi in complete and utter amazement.

"Aoshi said more than a sentence!" I exclaimed as I leaned closer. "This must be a sign of some kind! Does this mean the world's going to blow up?" I laughed. "Well we girls haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Mikamachi Misao, that's Takani Megumi and you already know Kaoru" Misao cooed.

"Shut up Misao!" I snapped with a blush.

Sano grinned and reached out for his drink but ended up spilling it over Misao and Megumi. "Crap! I'm sorry you guys!" He got up and tried to wipe the liquid off them. We all tried to clean up the mess, even Kenshin tried to help…even though I think he's supposed to.

"Forget it Sano! Misao let's go clean up" Megumi sighed and got up, quickly followed by Misao as they went inside. "We'll be right back Kaoru!" Sano told me quickly as he and Aoshi ran after them and left me alone at the table with…Kenshin.

Kenshin bit his lip as he moved aside the dishes and tried to dry off the table. I felt like such a loser just watching him clean so I moved everything on the table aside for him. He looked up and smiled sweetly at me. "Thank you very much Kaoru-dono." "Welcome!" I felt my cheeks heat up as I helped him dry the table with napkins. "I'll be right back! I might still be able to save the table from overflowing if I get a sponge."

I sighed as I watched Kenshin run back inside. Great…now I'm alone. "Well if it isn't Kamiya Kaoru the world famous mangaka!" I heard someone laugh but I didn't bother turning around. I already knew who it was. Kinomoto Ichiyo, also known as Enishi's whore.

I will say this about Ichiyo…she used to be pretty but right now she could sure pass off as one since she had dyed her hair platinum blonde and was wearing a tight black miniskirt, tall black boots and a turquoise halter top. What I would do to spit at her right now! Maybe I can just wish her away. "I heard…about what Enishi said to you…when he broke up with you" she said softly with a small amount of what sounded like sadness…great! Now the tramp feels bad for me!

_"Grow up Kaoru! You may look 23 but it's obvious that you have the brain of a 2 year old! Just because you keep on drawing it won't bring your parents back from the dead! Welcome to reality Koishii."_

I chose to remain silent. "He must've really hated you to just have left you stranded in Kyoto!" she laughed. "Have you found another boyfriend yet? Is it hard for you to get one after you tell them about your downhill career?"

I can't believe I was letting my ego take such a beating. I don't know when I had turned around to face her but I tried to defend myself…only the words wouldn't come out. Maybe…everything she was saying was true. I saw Kenshin was about to come over this way with the mother of all sponges but once he heard what was going on I could tell he was in shock. His eyes widened as he saw me silently pleading for help. He nodded at me and…ran back inside. I mentally slapped my forehead. Moron.

"Is the only reason you came here Ichiyo was to insult my job and make fun of me and my love life?" I asked softly. "No…she came to meet me." I looked up and felt my hand slowly cover my mouth. Enishi.

I felt as if someone had sucked all the blood out of me. Sano just had to spill something on Misao and Megumi now, right when I need them most!

"Hi Kaoru, how have you been?" Enishi asked as he sat down at the table where Ichiyo was now sitting at. I stood silent like the moron I am. "If you are seeing anyone would you like to double date with us?"

Enishi. Enishi the guy I thought who loved me was asking me to double date when he knew perfectly well that I wouldn't have a boyfriend anytime soon. I felt tears blurring my vision because I knew I couldn't answer the stupid question.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Kaoru!" I looked up and saw Kenshin coming this way towards us. I must've been gawking in awe as Kenshin undid his white apron so now he was showing the nice white button up shirt and black dress pants he was in. I could tell that Ichiyo was gaping in shock at the man in front of her while Enishi stared coldly at him. I was most likely drooling as Kenshin pulled out his black hair tie that kept his hair up in a high ponytail, letting his hair fall to the middle of his back as he quickly redid it in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Who are you?" Ichiyo asked slowly still staring hungrily at my savior as he untucked his shirt and undid the first two buttons teasing us women with a peak of what I could tell was a well chiseled chest. Scrawny yet with some muscles…me likey! I need a cold shower…BADLY! Kenshin was just staring at her as if she was a whore…man does this guy have a good sense of character! "I'm Himura Kenshin" he mumbled as he leaned closer to me, closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I need that cold shower right now! I swear my cheeks had to be as red as a tomato. But what really kept me satisfied…not that Kenshin kissing my head isn't satisfying even though I should've slapped him…Enishi was scowling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kaoru, I just got off my shift" Kenshin said softly as he hugged me close. I think I'm going to melt into a little pile of goo.

"My girlfriend just asked who the heck you are!" Enishi snapped. Kenshin just looked over his shoulder and I could tell he was somewhat pissed off as his body tensed up against mine. "You stupid moron! I've already told you that I'm Himura Kenshin…but it seems that answer isn't enough for you." I squeaked as I saw an evil smile form across his lips. "I'm Kaoru's boyfriend."

Ichiyo lost all the color in her face. As for me, my knees buckled, good thing Kenshin was holding me up or I would've fell backwards. "You're my boyfriend?" I hissed so only he could listen. "I'm not too disappointed with the outcome of my lie…but hey, at least it stopped the whore from saying anything more degrading on your part" he whispered in my ear as my face went beet red.

"How could a mangaka snag someone like you!" Ichiyo cried in shock. Kenshin grinned at this and held me even closer so he could easily kiss my head again. "I love her drawings very much! I love to give her ideas and advice on what to fix since I used to draw manga myself. I think that one day even the famous Hiten Mitsuriugi Ryu Press would want to hire her."

Himura Kenshin is pretending to be my boyfriend and is happy at the fact that he can kiss my little forehead. He's the waiter that comforted me when I was crying over a scone and has come to my rescue once again…what if he wants something? Boy does he smell nice! He smells like cozy fabric softener! I wonder if his sheets smell this good…I still need that cold shower.

I was snapped back into reality by Ichiyo's piercing screams of rage. "HOW COULD YOU DATE A NO NAME MANGAKA WHO ISN'T WORTH ANYTHING!" She was right. I'll probably always be a no name mangaka who'll never live to see the day her creation becomes anime. "You have no idea what Kaoru has in store for her future…now I don't like you bad mouthing my love so if you could please kindly leave."

Enishi was scowling more now than ever. "I want to speak with the owner of this restaurant! I stupid waiter can't tell us to leave." I noticed Kenshin smirking at this. "Don't worry! The owner just got the message and is waiting for you to leave the restaurant or he says he's not afraid to kick you out himself" he replied smartly.

"We're not leaving till we have proof that you're really going out together!" Ichiyo insisted. "Fine! If you don't believe that I love Kaoru, I happily invite you to double date with us next week at the movies." "Fine! Come on Ichiyo!" Enishi snapped as he grabbed the blonde's hand and stomped out of the restaurant.

We had made such a scene that customers were now peaking out of the windows to see what was going on. I felt my cheeks heat up as Kenshin finally let me go.

Ever since I met Kenshin…I've been blushing a lot.

"What was that!" I snapped with beet red cheeks. Kenshin smiled at me. "I couldn't let them smash your pride Kaoru-dono." "But I know for a fact that Hiten Mitsuriugi Ryu Press would never hire a no name mangaka like me" I protested as I saw Misao and Megumi head back towards us with Aoshi and Sano in tow. I straightened out my clothes and started to walk over to them.

I was jerked to a halt when Kenshin's hand grabbed mine and pulled me back. "Don't ever belittle yourself Kaoru-dono! You are a beautiful and a soon to be successful woman and don't let those people tell you otherwise. Now listen, I know I got you into that stupid double date and I promise to make it up to you! Before the movies…I'll take you out somewhere nice" Kenshin pleaded.

Curse his stupid beautiful lavender eyes; it's because of them that I had to accept the invitation. I smiled at him. "I better like it" I sighed. I'm far too nice.

I wondered where Kenshin would take me. Would it be romantic….traditional or exotic? The possibilities were endless with this guy. Then I blurted out the most random thing.

"What's your zodiac sign?"

Kenshin stared at me in confusion. "I think I'm a cancer…"

Yes! I'm set for life! He's my soul mate….if he is my soul mate then why did…oh never mind! I'll just get another stupid headache if I keep thinking to hard on it.

Kenshin saw me smiling and slowly smiled himself. "Well if you want…we can make plans this week so we can get to know each other…you know so we look like a perfect couple. "

I blushed as he brought my hand to his lips. "Thank you Kaoru-dono, for giving me a chance to make things up to you" he mumbled against my hand.

"Kaoru what the hell is Kenshin doing to your hand!"

Me and Kenshin both looked at each other and our eyes widened as she knew who had come. Not the best time for Megumi and Misao to find us in. "Umm…I can explain?" Kenshin offered as he let go of my hand. I slapped my forehead and started to cry.

"Why does stuff like this ONLY happen to ME!"

To be continued….

AN: I hoped you liked this chapter!

Review or you won't get an update till Christmas!


	4. Getting to Know You

9/18/05

AN: Ahh…once again I return to writing my lovely little story. Best of all, since people reviewed…I will be updating now!...Not at Christmas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…simple as that…but I do own a Kenshin plushie…no one can have my Ken-chan!

Claimer: Hitaru and Kaiten belong to me! They're the fragments of my imagination…meaning I own them and love them very much

Worth Millions

By Peachie-chan

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

---

As I entered my apartment, with Kisa running around me in circles, I groaned when I threw my keys into a small bowl on a side table near the front door. I had no idea how I was going to get myself out of the mess. Kenshin quickly had managed to make up a lie to help me from Enishi's verbal beatings and was merely trying to comfort me.

I have no idea why my best friends bought that. This is me for god's sake! Had that really been the case I would've socked the bastard straight in the face. My friends should've known it to be a lie!

Slowly I brought my hand to my forehead and slumped onto my worn out black arm chair. Kisa yawned and curled up against my feet, sensing that my day had been bad. How the hell did a dog know that my whole day was a complete disaster, I had yet to find the answer for that.

---

_"That bastard! I knew I should've thrown that knife at his head at your old place when I had the chance!" Misao had hissed as she dug her fingernails into Kenshin's shoulders. "ORO!" he cried as he was about to comfort me but realized that it felt as if Misao had sharpened her nails. "You do know that oro means gold in Spanish?" Megumi pointed out._

_"Kaoru-dono don't let what Enishi said bother you." What is it with this guy? Was he put on earth just to help me escape from my troubles?_

---

My apartment is my castle. It's not what I'd call huge…but it has all that I need. It's in an okay neighborhood too! I have a living room with only my old arm chair and the side table furnishing it. My bedroom was painted a nice lavender color…my futon and alarm clock were the only things in there…I really need a TV. My kitchen is pretty much bare since I can't cook to save my life…well the only thing I can make without burning is Kisa's food.

I had eaten a small dinner right before I got home. I was so exhausted that Kisa literally dragged me to my room. Yes, my seven pound puppy knows how to take care of me very well. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into a black tank top and a pair of worn out flannel pants. "Today was mentally exhausting. Thank god it's over!" I groaned as I got into my nice warm futon, Kisa curling up against me as I stroked her white fur. "Kisa make sure the bad things don't come tomorrow…" "Woof!"

---

The black haired Kaiten danced happily with Hitaru. She merely stared at him in shock as he twirled the chestnut haired girl around. "I love you Koishii" he mumbled against her hair. "I love you too K

"Kaoru! Someone's here to see you!"

I groaned in annoyance as I was forced to stop short one panel away from the kissing scene. Not only do I have no romance in my life but now it seemed that my own creations couldn't get any lip action…what's up with that?

It was another hot day so today I decided to treat Megumi by wearing some beige capris with draw strings at the bottom and white tank top with light blue wings on the back, my long black hair was up in a high ponytail with a light blue ribbon to match my shirt and sandals.

I bit my lip as I got up and out of my chair and headed out of my nice air conditioned office. I found it weird for someone to actually come here and see me…but hey! A lot of weird things were happening to me lately. But to have someone visit meat work! It felt odd. I'm not a people person so who in their right mind would waste their time visiting me?

Then I saw him as I ended at the other end of the hallway where it opened up to the sitting area. Just sitting there quietly reading Sano's hentai manga…Himura Kenshin reads hentai manga…my whole angelic image of him being a nice sensible person shattered like a fish bowl during an earthquake.

Hentai…I could just feel myself twitching with discomfort.

He looked up at me and smiled…the smile that had caused me to blush unknown shades of red turned into something that seemed horribly disturbing. Eww! He was probably imagining me without any clothes on.

"I want to show you something!" Kenshin smiled at me and motioned for me to come and sit next to him on the sofa. What that **something** was I REALLY didn't want to find out…but I guessed he was hiding a condom or something horrible like that.

Without realizing it, I was now sitting next to him and my eyes widened in shock. He was reading my manga…hiding it behind the hentai. "Sano said that his hentai is top notch and wouldn't leave me alone till I grabbed it. But I really wanted to read yours! So I went and hid it inside his book" Kenshin explained to me. I felt a blush creeping up my face. He saw this and smiled a bit but blushed as well as he saw my gaze on the hentai. "I don't…really! It's nasty" he laughed.

We both stared at each other with blushes on our faces. Damn I felt like a little school girl with a stupid crush.

"Umm…why are you here?" I asked slowly. "How did you even know where I was?"

"Sano gave me the address and I wanted to take you out for lunch, it'd be better for us to get to know each other before we pretend to date neh? Besides…I can't stand the thought of you being in your cramped little office all day" Kenshin smiled as he set the books down and got up. "And what better way of getting to know my koishii than by reading your lovely stories…and who knows…you may end up being my Hitaru and I'll be your Kaiten."

I just stared blankly at Kenshin as if he was crazy…there was no way I could see my little white haired samurai in him or even being him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that…but going out with you for lunch…doesn't that count as a date?"

I saw a tint of amber in his eyes. I swear to god that there was amber in his eyes! "Come on Kaoru" he mused as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the door. I screamed as I was yanked outside.

"Wait! I need my bag!" I cried in protest as Kenshin's hand gripped mine tighter as we quickly went down the stairs and turned to the left in the small plaza and into a narrow walkway covered by trees, which led to the parking lot. "You don't need your purse when you're with me Kaoru, I'll pay for everything" he smiled.

I froze as he stopped in front of a sleek black convertible. Kenshin pulled out his keys from a pocket in his black dress pants with grey pinstripes. This car...it made Enishi's car look like a piece of crap.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a car door slam shut. Kenshin was already seated behind the wheel with a very un-Kenshin like smirk on his face. This sure wasn't the sweet Kenshin I met a few days ago. "Do you plan on getting in? I don't want to be late for our reservation." Well I'm sorry Mr. Attitude that I'm trying to assess what happened to sweet Kenshin! What is he bipolar?

Quickly I opened the door to the front seat and sat myself down, closing the door behind me and buckling in. I stared at the man sitting next to me in confusion. "Reservation? But I'm not dressed enough to eat at a place that requires a reservation unlike you!"

Yup…Kenshin looked like a model out of a Ralph Lauren ad in a magazine. As always his firey red mane was swept back in a high ponytail, he was dressed with a fitted black t-shirt with an open white long sleeve button up…not to mention the pants I talked about earlier…all together it was a classy look that made my outfit look as if I got it out of a garage sale, when in reality I bought it last week at a sale at the mall.

I fidgeted as Kenshin started the car and soon enough I blurted out the only conversation starter that came to mind…but give me some credit for even talking aloud!

"How were you able to afford to pay for this nice car if you're just a waiter?"

At this the Kenshin I liked smiled at me with kind lavender eyes. "Koishii, I'm the owner of that restaurant and I have a second job that pays quite well…besides, everyone deserves the finer things in life" he laughed.

I nodded slowly and sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. I slowly relaxed and started to wonder why I had allowed myself to basically get kidnapped by Kenshin. I should be furious at the man. I mean come on! After all it's his fault that we now have to prove to Enishi and his whore that we're a couple.

"That's really cool that you can change the color of your eyes" I commented after a few minutes of silence as Kenshin drove in a more elegant part of town. "It's not cool Kaoru-dono" he said softly in a polite manner.

Slowly I nodded as his now purple eyes were fixed on my blue ones. Once again I felt my cheeks heat up. It's weird. I was never so giddy with Enishi. I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy my friendship with Kenshin and for the first time since my break up with Enishi, I was glad to be in someone else's company.

"You're very beautiful when you smile Kaoru-dono."

"Wha?" I quickly looked at him and blushed.

…Boy! He really knows how to make me blush like an idiot.

I yelped as the car came to a stop in front of a pretty much empty street with pretty much expensive stores all around. Kenshin had parked the car in front of a chic little jewelry store.

But still…as Kenshin helped me out of the car I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. It was lunch time and all the restaurants were pretty much empty.

"Kenshin where is everyone?" I asked as we walked between two buildings. The narrow walkway was shrouded by trees which made it more relaxing to walk through.

"So many questions today Kaoru-dono" Kenshin laughed as he stopped in front of a random fire escape. I froze. "Are we climbing up that?" I managed to squeak out. "Yep! Our lunch is up there Kaoru." All color drained from my face, I could literally feel it melting off myself. "Kenshin…I'm afraid of heights!" I cried.

Kenshin looked at me and then at the latter, the wind blowing teasingly at his hair making me suddenly want to touch it…the way one touches hair during a shampoo commercial. "Don't worry Kaoru! I won't let you fall and if you do, I'll be right behind to catch you" he said reassuringly.

He has got to be kidding me! I'm terrified of heights and he wants me to climb up some rickety old fire escape. Here are my options; climb up the rickety old fire escape and pray that I don't plunge to my death or…run away.

Kamiya Kaoru doesn't wimp out!

I placed one foot onto a step while my hands held the railing tightly as I started to climb up with Kenshin right behind me…and he seemed to be trying hard not to look at my bottom. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Men.

I let out a sigh of relief as I hoisted myself over the edge of the building and onto the landing. I fussed over my clothes as I ignored Kenshin's blush. "Kaoru-dono I hope this is up to your standards."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "You've got to be kidding me! I have no standards" I laughed. I looked up and my eyes widened in shock.

The rooftop had been converted into a restaurant. The floor was made of stones, to prevent anyone from getting to close to the edge of the roof there were pots of bamboo and lavender aside the metal chairs and tables. There was a modern looking waterfall fountain that brought a peaceful feeling to the roof and penthouse, were the kitchen was.

"Hikari is known for their great desserts" Kenshin explained as he placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed to all the customers eating elegant desserts.

"How did you find out about this place?" I asked in awe as I let him steer me to a nearby table.

"Oh, my Shishou told me about this place a few years ago. I was shocked to find out as well that the only way to get up here is via fire escape, that's why not many people know about this place."

---

We ate our meal in silence…well at least I did since the food was so great that I didn't want to waste it by talking.

"What do your mother and father do? Did they teach you how to draw Kaoru-dono?"

I set my chopsticks down softly and shook my head. "My parents don't work. They died in a car accident when I was twenty…about three years ago" I mumbled. Kenshin's face fell and he looked sympathetic with the look of regret on his features. "I'm so sorry Kaoru-dono, I shouldn't have asked." I shook my head quickly and smiled. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have possibly known about that…"

Kenshin bowed his head softly. "But I should've…"

I quickly dismissed what I thought I had heard and smiled. "I learned how to draw all by myself…I started right after I saw an anime I really liked." "They must've been so proud of you" he smiled. "I'm sure they couldn't have been happier for me…I have a question for you Kenshin!"

Kenshin's face had a look of complete surprise but he quickly replaced it with his usual smile. "Ask away Kaoru-dono."

"Why don't you like your eyes when they're amber? I think it's amazing! I've never seen such beautiful eyes" I confessed.

Kenshin stopped eating in mid bite. My guess was that he knew he had to give me an answer whether he wanted to or not. "Do you go to anger management or something like that? It's nothing to be ashamed about! My best friend Misao had to go to anger management in high school and after her first session her eyes were yellow! She claims that she **REALLY** wanted to punch the shrink-

"I assure you that I have never been to anger management Kaoru. My eyes should be none of your concern."

My face fell at those words. My question had been shot down like a duck in hunting season.

"Ummm…my favorite color is indigo, what's yours?" I figured to get out of the awkward moment I should ask a stupid question…and it wouldn't hurt to know what the guy liked. After all, I have to play a part.

"It's kind of embarrassing…but I like magenta" Kenshin laughed after taking a sip of water.

"Have you had any girlfriends recently?"

"Yeah…but why does it matter if I did?"

I growled in frustration. "Because Himura Kenshin, even if we are **pretending** to be together I don't want any mishaps to occur if your girlfriend finds out about this! She might think that you're cheating on her for me, and let me tell you that I'm not worth that!

Kenshin's eyes darkened a bit, making his eyes look like steal blue. Boy is he a man of many eye colors!

"You're worth it Kaoru! You know better than anyone how badly it hurts when someone cheats on you. I felt the same exact way when I caught my girlfriend two weeks ago with another man. She'd been cheating on me without me even suspecting it…it seems I can't compare to an actor" he growled but the hurt in his eyes was clear for all to see.

My heart swelled up with sympathy for the man in front of me. While the wound on my heart was starting to scab, Kenshin's was still fresh and probably bleeding. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Kaoru. In reality I think I loved Tomoe as much as she loved me."

This didn't make me feel any better. "Enishi's sister's name is Tomoe…I saw pictures of her at his house, she's really beautiful" I started. Great now I'm babbling about random people. "I always was envious of her good looks" I ended, feeling much like an idiot. It was true though…I always admired Enishi's sister's looks. She was beautiful and I was plain compared to the girl in the picture frame.

Kenshin grabbed my hand and held it gently in his. It was funny how my hand seemed to fit perfectly in his own.

"If the Tomoe I know is the one you saw in that picture frame, then your beauty outshines hers by a lot. Yes Tomoe was beautiful but her beauty was all in vain since she rarely smiled. You, Kaoru-dono are full of life and your constant smile is contagious. Whenever you smile…you make me want to smile too! Tomoe never did that for me."

My face must've turned several shades of red that second. Himura Kenshin is the only person that has been able to make me blush so much that it was starting to annoy me. The fact that I was starting to like him annoyed me even more.

"What do you know? Dessert is here Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I rubbed my cheeks as the waiter took away our plates and replaced them with martini glasses filled with what looked like raspberry sorbet…but I got that hint from the little raspberry on top of the whip cream.

Kenshin smiled at me as he grabbed his spoon. "I didn't know if you liked chocolate so I thought it would be safe to stick with sorbet…I'm happy that you're letting me get to know you Kaoru…even when this pretending thing is over, I'd still like to remain friends with you."

I couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever smiled at someone so tenderly.

"Same here Kenshin, I'm glad I'm getting to know you as well."

To be continued…

AN: To my dearest reviewers, I thank you so much for the lovely reviews and I do hope that you loved this chapter.


	5. Preparing For Battle

AN: I'm horrible, I know. It's almost been a year since I've updated and I had no excuse to do that to all of you guys! This chapter has been sitting in my notebook for months waiting to be typed and posted for you to read. I hope that you guys will forgive me and hopefully send more reviews…those are what keep me going strong!

Thank you for being so patient and I promise never to do this again ;

---

Worth Millions

Chapter 5: Preparing For Battle

"Kisa get over here! Dinner's ready!" I called as I set down a ceramic dog bowl that resembled a take-out box, placing it gently on the horrid kitchen tile floor. Note to self…change kitchen floor.

So I lied about me not using the kitchen. The truth of the matter is I only use it for the purpose of feeding my little white fluffy puppy…take a wild guess where I chose her from. What can I say? I'm hardcore when it comes to my passion for anime.

Kisa scurried into the kitchen, till she tripped on herself causing her to end up sliding into a wall. I had to suppress the urge to laugh at her little stunt as she slowly made her way to her food bowl as if nothing had happened. Yep, I love my dog…I get a good laugh from just watching her; after all…how many dogs go sliding into walls on a daily basis?

"Kisa, what would I do without you?" I cooed as ruffled her head as she continued eating her dry food as if it were to be her last meal.

It was going to be another hot summer day, another opportunity for me to practice my newly found fashion sense; I was hoping to make Megumi somewhat proud of my outfit today…but then again pleasing that woman was a harder task than attempting to make Kenshin have some self-control when Enishi ever chose to pop up. I continued to ponder what my choice of outfit should be while walking the two second walk to my bedroom.

I need a bigger apartment.

I settled on wearing a pure Gothic Lolita black skirt that fell right above my knees and a black wife-beater with the Kenjutsu Press logo on it…its basically a cute panda bear holding a paintbrush in one hand and a shinai in the other with the 'lovely' slogan Sano came up with, "We kick Ass With Class." To complete my little look, I tied my black hair in two low pigtails with red ribbon.

I grabbed my messenger bag and was practically flying in my little living room as I quickly put on my black strappy sandals. I was beyond late this morning…no time for breakfast this time!

Okay, I lied again. I had the feeling that Megumi would gut me like a fish the moment she saw what I was wearing, ahh…my little spark if flavor to the day would be that conversation consisting with the sentence 'KAORU ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!'

"Kisa, you're going to have to man the fort while I'm gone!" I instructed as I was almost out the door.

Kisa slowly came out of the kitchen and stared blankly at me before yawing and heading towards my room where her little dog bed lay in wait for her. I grinned as I closed the door behind me. Oh yeah, I'm sure she got the message.

---

"Kaiten…you…you…MORONIC PERVERT!" Hitaru screamed as she slapped the boy sitting next to her and attempted to keep her towel held closed to the best of her ability. "But Hitaru-koishii, I just wanna see what I'm marrying!" The white haired samurai complained as he rubbed his injured cheek. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I MARRY A PERVERT LIKE-"

…

…

I froze as I stared down at the panel I was about to finish drawing. Was it just me…or was I making Kaiten say koishii more? I slightly fisted my hand in anger…that Kenshin was really having an effect on me.

"Mou, maybe I should limit the amount of time I spend with that guy" I yawned as I stretched slightly.

"Kaoru!"

Dropping my pencil in response, I scrambled out of my chair and blew my beloved framed picture of Howl a kiss before I poked me head out of my office to see who was calling me from the other side of the hallway.

"Yeah Misao?"

Misao grinned as she was coming down the hallway, leading two little girls by the hands over towards me…holding MY manga in their little hands.

"These two wanted to meet you!" Misao exclaimed.

"Are you Kamiya-san?" The eldest looking girl asked. "Yeah, are you?" Her smaller sister asked excitedly.

I couldn't help but beam with pride. "Yes I am! Why have you come over to meet me?"

"We really like your manga Kamiya-san!" The eldest exclaimed as she and her sister let go of Misao and practically latched themselves onto my arms. "We really do!" The little one agreed.

"Did you meet Kamiya-san?" An old man asked as he came down the hallway with Megumi, appearing to be the girls' grandfather. The look on Megumi's face seemed to give it all away…her and her sly looks; I swear she's probably the reincarnation of a fox.

Why that little! She planned this all along!

"Yes grandpa!" The two girls cheered as they instantly let go of me and ran towards their grandfather.

I couldn't help but blush. My first fans! These two little girls were my first fans…even though they really shouldn't be reading my manga…my manga are graphic! Pictures of people getting their limbs chopped off aren't usually in the picture books that little kids read! Oh no! I've scarred those poor children for life! THEY MIGHT NEED THERAPY!

Megumi smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder as she waved goodbye to the old man and his grandchildren as they left out the door.

"Dr. Gensai always talks about how his granddaughters were head over heels with Kamiya Kaoru's manga…" Megumi said softly to me.

I choked back a sob of happiness as I tightly embraced Megumi. "You need to give yourself more credit…your art and your stories are amazing and nothing less of that!"

Megumi had told me that once before. I met her during my first year of high school. I had pulled a muscle in Kendo club and had been sent to the nurse's office, where Megumi was working as an assistant because of her wanting to become a doctor in the future. I was laying on my side in bed, drawing something in one of my many sketch books. She caught a glimpse and we started talking and soon became best of friends. I'm the one who taught Megumi how to draw, thus bringing her into Kenjutsu Press.

As Megumi hugged me in return, I managed to catch a glimpse of something very odd going on outside my office window. My hug loosened as interest caught the better of me as I became curious of what was going on outside in the tree shrouded plaza.

Sanosuke was talking to someone that I couldn't really see…the stupid tree branches were covering the person as if to taunt me. Aoshi was there too, nodding in understanding to what someone was saying. All of a sudden someone had handed Sano a giant wad of cash!

I choked on air as I watched that oaf slip the money in his pocket. The person I couldn't clearly see had just pointed to Sano who was nodding in agreement.

A few thoughts crossed my mind at that point. Most of them were along the lines of 'Sano better share,' 'He'll probably blow it all in gambling,' 'Selfish bastard.' "Who the hell is that? And what the hell are they planning?"

"Did you say something Kaoru?" Megumi asked as she pulled back from our embrace.

"No I didn't say anything Megumi!" I lied quickly, shaking my head innocently at her…that got me a blank stare.

"MEGUMI I'M STARVING!" Misao proclaimed as she practically sprinted to the door and was hurrying to put on her black shoes. Her green off the shoulder shirt was steadily falling off…her shoulder…as she quickly tied her shoes.

Megumi sighed as she quickly corrected the girl's shirt before giving her what I like to call 'The Look.' "Misao, none of us want a peep show" she sighed as she grabbed her own shoes and sat down on the sofa so she would be able to simply put on her shoes without having a wardrobe malfunction like Misao. Misao stuck her tongue out at Megumi, while making a face as she brushed off her black jeans before looking at me.

"I'm going to drag Megumi to the Akabeko…do you want anything?" The green eyed girl grinned as she grabbed her purse and handed Megumi her own as she got up.

"Shrimp tempura and some white rice if you don't mind."

Misao nodded in understanding and grabbed Megumi by the arm and practically dragged the poor woman down the stairs.

"MISAO CALM DOWN! AH! MY HEEL!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Megumi's shrieks as Misao was probably racing down the stairs.

It was then that I realized that for once I was alone at work. No Aoshi and Sano, no Megumi or Misao. Peace and quiet. I grinned with delight as practically floated back to my cozy little office.

I slowly sunk into my chair; a sigh of content escaped my lips as I prepared myself to resume my drawing. I slowly raised my pencil, savoring the sound of quiet. Ah, peace and quiet was a rare and welcomed feeling…but tended to always be short lived with Misao and Sanosuke around.

My pencil slowly touched the surface of my paper…

And then came the ear-splitting ring of my cell phone. Well, it's not really an ear-splitting ring…its more of a catchy little beat. So as my cell phone continued to ring, I was bopping my head like a complete idiot. But to hell with it, I was the only one in the office!

I sighed as I realized that I should answer it, so I dug through various sketches on my desk till I found it. I flipped it open and blinked in confusion at the number. No record of who was calling me…weird.

"Hey, this is Kamiya Ka-"

"KAORU HOW THE HELL DID YOU LAND A DATE WITH THE OWNER OF THAT CAFÉ!"

Thank god I was able to pull the phone away from my ear or else I would've been afraid that the screaming might've caused it to bleed.

"Ichiyo…how the hell did you get my number?" I managed to ask without screaming profanities at her.

"I found it in Enishi's old phonebook…"

If that woman was in my office with me at this very moment, there is no doubt that I probably would've attempted to stab her with every pointy object in this room.

I sighed in defeat.

"Why are you calling me again?"

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU MANAGE TO GET A DATE WITH THAT GUY!"

Once again I had to pull my cell phone a safe distance away from my face. According to my phone, I had been talking to Ichiyo for almost a minute. I already wanted to commit hara kiri. I still didn't see why it was such a big deal that Kenshin was "dating me."

"Listen here Ichiyo. First shut up and stop screaming like a banshee."

Silence.

"Second, why do you even care about my social life? You stole Enishi, what more do you want! Wait…forget that. Kenshin and I are very happy together and that's all that matters, not your damn opinion of me or my job! Enishi's going to dump you in a few weeks so have your fun till then and I'll see you at the movies…you little scantly dressed whore!" I snapped and ended the call.

I took a deep breath and smiled. I felt a feeling of satisfaction slowly settle in as I slowly settled back in the comfort of my chair. "I showed her! No fake blonde bimbo will burst my bubble!"

The happy little beat played once more…

I glared at my phone that sat innocently on my drawing table. For a few moments I was wondering whether or not I should chuck it out the window. I didn't think that Ichiyo was stupid enough to call me back…but then again…I always did ignore how much intelligence the hooker had…which I was assuming to be that of a flea.

Quickly grabbing my cell phone, I flipped it open not bothering to check who was calling me because I knew…I knew it was that woman wanting to pick another fight. But this time she had bitten off more than she could chew! The little slut was going to get a piece of my mind wedged between her teeth.

"Listen here Ichiyo, I'm sick of your bullshit so go screw Enishi and leave me alone!"

"Aren't we feisty today? Though…I don't think I'd want to screw Enishi…not might type, koishii."

I blinked in shock and as I stared down at the phone, when I saw the number displayed on the screen I could feel my cheeks heating up violently.

"Kenshin?"

"Hai koishii?"

"Sorry for yelling at you" I squeaked, not knowing how I was able to even formulate an apology due to my embarrassment.

I felt my spirit soar when I heard a light chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that that woman just called you?"

I laughed. "And when did you get psychic abilities?"

"When I fell into radioactive waste. On to more important matters, I'm coming over to pick you up. We have a few matters to clarify if we want to make this relationship even more believable."

I blinked in confusion at his words. Didn't our relationship shock everyone enough already? What Kenshin had planned, I had no idea…but I knew that I would be forced to go along with it.

"But Megumi and Misao just went to get lunch…it's rude to completely ditch them after the fact that they're buying me lunch" I protested with a sigh. "Where are you? Maybe you can wait for me in your pretty little car for half an hour" I smiled at my snippy little response.

"Gomen koishii, but that won't work out."

"And why not?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair, puzzled at how Kenshin's voice seemed to be louder than before.

"Because koishii…I'm right behind you" Kenshin said softly into my ear as he flipped his cell phone closed right by my ear.

I quickly turned around in my chair and sure enough there he was, smiling down at me. I think I had my mouth opened in shock because Kenshin's hand gently closed it with a small chuckle. I could already feel my cheeks flushing so I turned my seat back towards facing the window.

"No touching of the face! I…I don't want you to smudge my make up!" I stammered as I tried to get back to my work, but this proved to be rather difficult with Kenshin breathing down my neck.

"What make up? I can barely see a trace of it on your face. Besides, you're too pretty to even need make up" He replied softly as he placed a kiss on my temple.

I sunk deeper into my chair. Kamiya Kaoru, never try to fool Himura Kenshin again.

And a silence hung over the crowd…well my tiny little office was more like it. No way could I admit to lying, because it I did…I was certain my face would explode.

"Ano…" Kenshin sighed as he sat on the armrest of my chair, looking down at me with steady steel-blue eyes. Well that was surely the best conversation starter! "I was wondering if you if you wanted to go to a convention later in the month…you know…it might be good press for you" he said nonchalantly as he picked up a drawing off my desk, staring at it with a look I could only describe as fondness.

"I wish I could…but that's not in my budget at the moment" I sighed in disappointment, I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to a convention…I truly missed cosplaying.

"Why?"

"My apartment lacks furniture…so I'm saving up to get decent furniture before indulging in my petty pleasures" I giggled. To be truthful, I found myself to be pretty pitiful at the fact that I couldn't even afford to spend a nice weekend away.

"Besides…I'm so picky that I'll only insist on going to the one in Kyoto so I could visit my aunt, it's just adding more fuel to the fire of spending…"

I had fond memories of the convention in Kyoto because it was the one my parents used to take me to, my mother would even make costumes for me and everything. Not to mention that I felt as if I could use some love from my aunt…I missed her delicious home cooked meals and having her take me to summer festivals at the Shinto shrine near her home.

Kenshin looked at me from the corner of his eye and looked down to the sketch of Hitaru that he held in his hand.

I was starting to feel very guilty now as I looked at Kenshin's look of disappointment. Here was this guy who was going out of his way to make me not look like a total loser in front of my ex-boyfriend and I couldn't even go to a comic party with him! I'm such a bitch…

"Gomen nasi Kenshin, you know I would've loved nothing more than to go with you!"

"What if…I paid for you?" he asked finally.

"Wha…demo…I couldn't accept-

"What if I paid everything? Your hotel, food, transportation…even costumes?"

My eyes must've been the size of dinner plates as I squeaked in shock.

"Then that settles it! In two weeks we'll go to the comic party in Kyoto!" he said with a grin.

WTF! When did Kenshin suddenly become a mind reader!

"The moment I fell into radioactive waste koishii" Kenshin replied happily.

I still couldn't believe what was going on and I slowly reached over and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had to repay him somehow.

"I won't have sex with you…but would you like to share my lunch with me?"

Kenshin laughed and affectionately patted my head.

"At this point in time nothing would make me happier."

---

To Be Continued…

AN: GOMEN! But I just had to rush this chapter out so you wouldn't think me for dead. If I can get at least 10 reviews out of you guys…I promise to update sometime around September.

Please review! And I promise to never go on hiatus ever again XD


	6. Sweet Buttery Revenge

AN: I've been bad for not updating when I promised to…please forgive me . Reading the submissions for the RKRC awards has been rather distracting, I'm so behind in seeing what stories have been nominated…I just want to read them all!

Here's hoping I get nominated some day XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Little Miss Sunshine

---

Worth Millions

Chapter 6: Sweet Buttery Revenge

-

-

-

The whole afternoon had gone by with not a thing worth mentioning. We merely spent time together the way friends do, you know since I really wasn't expecting us to be spending time together as anything other than friends, that would be foolish for me to think since we've only known each other for a week. Unless Kenshin thought it was something else…I guess I wouldn't mind. Dinner was all right too. We had gone to the restaurant on the rooftop again…just as friends!

…Dinner really was uneventful…until Enishi's sister somehow was brought up into the conversation…

---

"_Kaoru-dono?" _ _Kenshin asked softly in his normal sweet tone. _

"_Hai Kenshin?"_

"_I want your permission to hate Enishi."_

_I tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear, puzzled by his request. I looked up at him, his eyes showing me nothing but the utmost sincerity._

"_Demo…Kenshin…"_

_Kenshin smiled at me, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head. _

"_Forgive me, let me explain. Last time we discussed our past dealings with the Yukishiro family…the same family might I add. Enishi has not only wronged you, but me as well. The man hasn't done anything quite as horrible to me though. So seeing how we both have reasons to greatly dislike him…I wish to help hate him."_

_I slowly felt my gaze lower towards my hands and I watched him cover mine with his own. The small action brought a blush to my cheeks…especially when I felt his hand hold mine ever so gently. _

"_What did he do to you?" I asked softly, not sure how I was able to speak since I was certain that this conversation had made me lose my nerve. _

"_I called Tomoe to tie up some loose ends. She's always been an honest girl and so I gathered up the nerve to ask her why she really broke up with me. Turns out Enishi has never liked me…the prick. He basically forced Tomoe into choosing one of us…so of course she chose her brother over me." _

"_But how do you know what happened to me? I never told any-_

"_Tomoe told me. When we were still together…she told me of how Enishi ditched a poor girl on the side of the road because he no longer wanted to deal with her childish manner. She hated him for that. They got into a huge argument about his actions, she felt bad for the girl. She thought that she must have been heart broken and felt worthless…" _

"_Please stop it."_

---

So that brings us to our present location, sitting in Kenshin's car parked a block away from the theater in utter silence. That's how it had been since we left the restaurant. I don't know why Kenshin kept his lips sealed, but I sure as hell know why I did. I knew that if I even opened my mouth a bit, I would either let out a wail of misery…or I'd just start babbling all my troubles as I bawled my eyes out. No…I wouldn't let my date see me in such a vulnerable position. Though, several times on that car ride I would've liked nothing more than to cry, just to let all the pain out of my heart, because if I did…I knew that Kenshin would see no shame in comforting me.

The tightly closed lid suddenly burst open. Tears streamed down my face as I bit my bottom lip in a feeble attempt to hold back the inevitable storm of sobs. It hurt. Why did it still hurt so badly? Hadn't I gotten over this? Apparently I hadn't…the final look of disgust that Enishi had given me when he left me on the side of the road was forever burned in my mind. Worst of all…I didn't understand it. How had our relationship gotten so sour over the course of one weekend?

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin...what did I do to make Enishi hate me so badly?" I asked softly.

And then my self-control shattered into a million pieces. The waterworks started flowing. Without warning, Kenshin reached over my body and unbuckled my seatbelt as he scooped me into his lap, embracing me tightly.

"Kaoru-dono did nothing wrong" He whispered soothingly into my hair as he stroked my back in a lovingly sort of way, allowing me to continue to cry against his shoulder, clearly not bothered by the fact that his shirt might receive water damage by my tears.

I had never felt so vulnerable in all my life. I took comfort in having Kenshin trying to soothe me. If I wasn't feeling so miserable, I never would've thought of sitting on his lap in such an un-lady like manner; his legs between my own as I remained pressed against him as my face remained buried in the crook of his neck with my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Did he ever appreciate what you offered him? Did he truly love me? Kaoru-dono, you deserve someone who loves you, who can truly be proud of you and what you dream of becoming."

I slowly managed a nod, but continued to keep a firm grip on him, afraid that if I did let go, he would slip through my fingers like water. My beloved red head's only response was to continue holding onto me, knowing that it was all I needed.

"Kaoru-dono simply needed a good cry…it's not good to keep things in for so long," Kenshin mumbled against my head, his hand idly running through my hair, which his skilled hands had somehow managed to undo the ribbons in my hair without me knowing.

"Do you feel better now Koishii?" Kenshin whispered softly.

Now what was I going to say? 'Hai Koishii I feel infinitely better!' Ha, yeah right! I'm an emotionally unstable girl and you expect me to feel better?

"Hai…do you think that we can get this night over with already?" I asked as I shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

"Of course Kaoru-dono, I know this date may be unbearable to you, but I promise to make this movie as pleasing as possible for you" he assured me.

"I won't hold it against you should tonight be a total disaster" I replied as I pushed Kenshin's car door open, scrambled out of his lap and stepped out, brushing away at the wrinkles on my skirt.

"Have some faith in me! Besides, I never break a promise" Kenshin laughed as he followed after me out of the car, gently pushing the door closed behind him, making sure to lock it.

"Now with all the misery you're about to put me through…will there be a medium-sized popcorn and a box of bonbons for me to partake in?" I asked with a grin as I placed my hands on my hips as I waited for a response.

"For you Kaoru, I'll get you the largest popcorn and box of bonbons…I'll even throw in the soft drink of your liking!" Kenshin grinned as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me onto the sidewalk and setting a moderate pace towards the theatre.

"You drive a hard bargain Himura…a very hard bargain" I smiled as we walked, yanking his arm off my shoulders so I could hold his hand, entwining my fingers through his.

Kenshin smiled sweetly at me, tightening his grip on my hand.

"No Kaoru, I believe you're the hard bargain…"

"Are you saying that I'm insufferable?!"

"Not at all Koishii…"

---

There they were, just standing outside the movie theatre waiting for us…even though they looked like sharks waiting for a poor little unsuspecting fish to swim by so they could eat it. I suddenly had sympathy for the imaginary fish swimming through my mind.

"Look at the two…just standing out there like they're about to attack a harmless animal."

"My thoughts exactly" I smiled as I let out a small sigh.

"Now, now. We can't have you be discouraged already! You've got nothing to worry about Kaoru-dono, with me around…Enishi can't touch you" Kenshin told me warmly as he kissed my forehead, making sure that Enishi managed to catch sight of the action.

Me, once again I was reduced to a standing shocked blob of flesh…well that's at least how I felt whenever Kenshin's lips made contact with my skin. But what the heck, Kenshin was definitely back to his normal charming self, making the evening feel more pleasant already.

"Come on! I want to make Enishi squirm with discontent" Kenshin grinned as he proceeded to pull me along, waving happily at Enishi and Ichiyo who stood waiting by the box office.

"You're late…the movie started five minutes ago. Jeez Kaoru, late as always" Enishi mumbled.

Ichiyo let out a small laugh at Enishi's statement as we stopped a few feet from them.

I could already feel the anger boiling inside me, begging for me release.

"I love being fashionably late" I spat back irritably.

Kenshin let out a laugh as he unthreaded his hand from my own so he could then wrap his arm around my shoulders and planted what seemed like another lovingly kiss onto my forehead.

"Maa, maa Enishi. It really isn't Kaoru's fault that we were late. I was the one who insisted upon making passionate love in the back seat of my car. If there is anyone to blame, the blame solely belongs to me…not Kao-chan" Kenshin said nonchalantly.

Making the passionate love?!

In the backseat of his car?!

Was Himura Kenshin on crack?!

"What?!"

Enishi and I stared at each other, taking in the fact that we had both screamed at the exact same time. Enishi's eyes bore into mine and I was more than positive that I saw his cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

I felt a nice warm feeling bubbling up inside me.

Though he would rather die than admit it, Enishi was jealous. He really seemed convinced that I had done 'it' with Kenshin only minutes before, while he had never gotten my permission to do 'it.'

A small smile was forming on my face in no time at all.

This night was going to prove very entertaining for me, as well as for my date.

"Karma's a bitch!" I grinned.

"I don't get you at all! You don't put out for me, but you put out for some queer whose sexual orientation is questionable at best?!"

I couldn't help but wince at Enishi's comment directed at Kenshin, and I noticed that Ichiyo seemed to feel the same way. It was true, after all Kenshin was slightly feminine looking, but I don't think anyone would go ahead and say that…except Enishi.

Jeez, what did I ever see in that stupid bastard?

I looked up at Kenshin hesitantly. I was partially curious at how Kenshin would act.

"_I want your permission to hate Enishi."_

Kenshin's earlier request slowly drifted back into my mind when I caught sight of the hardened expression on his face. He no longer wore a carefree smile on his face and his eyes appeared to be cold steel blue.

If looks could kill, Enishi would be far below six feet under by now.

"Come on Koibito! Let's go buy our tickets! We'll meet you both inside…after all, we don't want to miss anymore of the movie!" I laughed as I steered Kenshin to the box office, watching cautiously as Enishi and Ichiyo walked into the theatre.

Ah yes, classic escape maneuver #14…babble like an idiot.

"Two please…for Little Miss Sunshine" I sighed to the cashier.

Kenshin remained silent but timidly handed me the money for our tickets.

"Don't pay attention to Enishi…he just wants to get under your skin. I like the way you look…you don't look the least bit…"

I slowed my words when I realized that Kenshin had started laughing, an action that completely caught me off guard. Hadn't he been sulking a moment before about his wounded manhood pride?

"So I fooled you too Kaoru-dono?" he smiled as he pushed his red bangs out of his eyes, their pleasant amethyst color bringing a smile back to my face.

"You had me worried you insensitive jerk!" I replied as I quickly walked ahead of him, pulling a door open so we could enter the lobby.

"Maa, please don't be angry with me Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin quickly replied as he ran after me, grabbing hold of my hand. "I'll get you the bonbons now…I promise!"

---

I smiled in content as I sat beside Kenshin in the middle row of the theatre. Kenshin insisted that we sit behind Enishi and Ichiyo so that we could make kissing noises throughout the moving.

"Bonbon?" I offered as I removed one of from the box Kenshin had bought for me and held it out to him.

Kenshin smiled in delight and leaned closer to my hand, kicking the back of Enishi's seat in the process.

Enishi seemed as if he was suppressing the urge to scream as he turned around to face us.

"That's the 5th time you've kicked my seat! What the hell do you want?!"

We both couldn't respond to Enishi's outburst at the moment. Kenshin was too busy feeding me a bonbon, while I let him lick the remaining chocolate off of my fingertips. We both looked at him with surprise written on our faces.

"Enishi…it's wrong to stare at a couple in love when you have your own girlfriend sitting next to you!" Kenshin scolded.

"I refuse to believe that you're a couple in love!"

"Shut up!" Screamed someone on the other side of the theatre.

Enishi grumbled under his breath as he turned around and faced forward, mumbling something softly to Ichiyo.

Kenshin smiled at me and offered me one of the bags of popcorn that he had placed on the seat next to him. I was a little confused why he had bought another bag since he was sharing a bag with me. The bag of popcorn that remained untouched looked as if it had been drenched by a downpour ofbutter….ewww.

"Kenshin, what's with the other bag?" I asked softly as I plucked another bonbon from the box.

"You'll see" The red head hummed.

"Yeah…but why did you basically drown it in a sea of butter?"

Really, the golden liquid was practically seeping through the already soggy paper bag. I was more than certain that there was a puddle of now forming on the floor.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it! Oh Kaoru-dono, if you miss too much of Little Miss Sunshine…I promise to make it up to you next weekend."

The movie was pretty good, funny in fact. Though the things Kenshin was mumbling made me laugh far more than any good joke in the movie.

"Enishi's hair reminds me of an old woman's" Kenshin whispered.

I covered my mouth with my hands to muffle the laughter.

"Enishi is a fat head."

I was almost to the point of tears with the last rain of insults. Where was he coming up with this stupidity?

"Ichiyo is a pig…in a blanket."

"Like the breakfast?" I asked, laughing as I leaned in closer so not to disturb the others from the movie.

Kenshin thought carefully, or at least that was what he was trying to portray as he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes…and Enishi is a turnip head" he stated with the utmost seriousness.

I slowly turned my attention to Enishi's hair, trying to figure out where Kenshin could have come up with such an insult. I tilted my head slightly to the side and studied my ex's hair color more carefully than I had ever bothered to when we were together.

"Turnip head…huh?" I repeated.

The light from the movie screen made Enishi's silver hair shine slightly…and I finally understood…at least I think so.

It started out with a chuckle, and slowly it turned into me making a complete fool of myself when I let out a huge fit of giggles that not only caught Kenshin's attention, but Enishi's and Ichiyo's as well. It escalated to me laughing hysterically as I pointed at his hair.

"I told you to shut up! With your constant laughing, I can't hear what-

"Shut up Turnip head, I can't hear!" Kenshin grinned as he dug his hand deep into the butter-drenched bag of popcorn, throwing a handful at Enishi.

"You childish moron! What are you five? Ugh, what is this crap?" Enishi cried as he stood up and tried to wipe the grease off of his clothing, causing grumbles to fill the theatre from not being able to see the screen.

I looked over at Kenshin, only to find him licking his fingertips innocently as he watched the movie. A small smile formed across my lips as I realized what he had just done.

"Keep your pants on Enishi, it was just a little buttered popcorn" Kenshin replied innocently. "You were making such a ruckus that Kao-chan wasn't able to hear what was happening in the movie…that was rather selfish of you."

"You threw a gooey handful of popcorn at me!" Enishi screamed.

"Calm down Enishi" Ichiyo urged. "Everyone is staring at us!"

"Aoshi I can't see!!"

I looked behind me behind me and sure enough, Misao and Aoshi were sitting in the row behind our own. Misao was busy trying to see over Enishi so she didn't notice that I was near by, for which I was somewhat thankful. Aoshi remained silent at Misao's protests of not being able to see, for he was far too busy looking at me. He bowed his head politely to me as the sign of a hello and then fixed his gaze onto Enishi.

"Excuse me sir, my date can't see" Aoshi said politely loud enough for Enishi to hear him.

"Tough luck!"

I slid further into my seat in shame, what had I ever seen in him? How could I have even thought of wanting to some day marry that scum?

"Don't feel bad Kaoru, they always did say that love is blind" Kenshin pointed out gently to me as he patted my hand affectionately.

I couldn't help but agree…Enishi had some how managed to blind me in our relationship.

Now all this would've been fine if Enishi hadn't heard the comment and retaliated by throwing a water bottle at Kenshin's face.

The whole theatre's occupants were suddenly in an uproar as the water bottle hit Kenshin square in the jaw…this couldn't end well considering the velocity at which the bottle had been traveling at.

"That's the final straw Yukishiro!"

The next thing I knew, Sano had jumped from the seat in front of Enishi's row and was currently climbing over his seat as he kept Enishi in a headlock.

"Bite me Sagara!" Enishi snapped as he roughly grabbed Sanosuke's arm, making sure that the taller man didn't attempt to yank his head clear off his shoulders.

"Are you alright Ken-san? You're bleeding!" Megumi was already quickly running towards our seats.

"Maa…this is hardly anything to worry over!" Kenshin insisted as he brought his hand to his mouth, a thin trail of blood escaping through his lips and was making its way down his chin.

I was at a complete and total loss at what to do. Sano had just gained the assistance of Misao and several other men, hoping to vent out on Enishi. Help them…or aid Kenshin?

I looked over to see how Ichiyo was faring, only to be greeted by her scowl, her eyes clearly conveying that she wanted to at least try and sock me.

"You'll be sorry…" she mouthed.

I couldn't really blame her…

"Himura…must find you to be very valuable to be going to such lengths for you."

I looked up at Aoshi curiously.

What was he hiding from me?

---

"Are you sure you don't want to come in and have me at least give you an icepack?"

Kenshin laughed and shook his head at the offer as he kept his hand on his swollen lip. That made me feel extremely guilty seeing his lip swell up like a hot air balloon.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to walk you to the door."

We both stood in silence in front of the door to my apartment. Quite frankly, I didn't want to end the evening on such a sour note. To be completely honest…this was the part I had been dreading all night. I didn't want to stop pretending…I didn't want to go back to being all alone again and remaining as 'just friends' with Kenshin. And like all dates, it was to end in front of the girl's home…how cliché.

"…I had a really nice time."

"Yeah…me too…besides the part with the water bottle."

Can you say awkward? We were acting no different than Junior High kids!

I fished through my purse for my keys seeing as Kisa had started barking when she took notice of my presence.

"Thank you again. For all that you've done" I thanked as I found my keys. "If there's any I can repay you…"

Kenshin smiled kindly at me as he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me closer as he leaned in. "If you insist Kaoru-dono" he whispered in my ear, moments before he captured my lips with his own.

It felt like I had just received my first kiss…and I loved it.

---

To be continued…

AN: Ha! I'm really sorry for the delay. I was running on a blank for the last part of the chapter. I actually got inspiration to finish this when the boy I have a crush on confessed that he loved me (Insert girlish squeal.) I'm currently on cloud 9, and in a couple of weeks he's going to come visit me and we're going to the movies together. So yes…he's the only reason you guys got an update.

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in the promised update.

Please review!

Note: I NEED BETA-READERS! If interested leave your email in your review


	7. For My Best Interest

AN: Here I am, sitting at a computer in a cute beach city, willing myself to update, because deep down inside that this story has a HUGE amount of potential. Maybe it'll make me a bit more known in the RK fanfic community. I hope so! But only time will tell...I set my expectations too high though, I'll probably be plunged back to reality soon enough, won't I?

Thanks you guys for the amount of support you have given me this past year. For the future, I promise more updates for 2007 and maybe I'll be able to finish this grand little tale!

Happy New Years you guys!

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...damn XD

Claimer: Kaiten and Hitaru I do own...so steal them and die!

---

Worth Millions

Chapter 7: For My Best Interest

Hitaru...and Kaiten. There were two preteens standing out in front of Koji's...wearing cosplay costumes of Kaiten and Hitaru. Someone pinch me please, this has to be an illusion. In a couple of minutes I'll wake up in my nice cozy bed, swearing as I wake up because this whole encounter was a dream.

...Did the kid dye his hair white?

I should have been paying attention to Sanosuke, though I still am unsure whether or not I'm dreaming since the rooster was waving a giant wad of cash in my face, probably trying to get my attention. Yep, Sano with money...I must be dreaming. His string of loud curses assure me that no, I wasn't dreaming, this was real...all real. Even the kids in the costumes...damn their hypnotic costumes!

"Kaoru? $10,000...hey, is the signal getting through your thick skull? YOU HAVE MONEY!"

The light bulb simply refused to turn on in my mind.

Sanosuke's chocolate brown eyes followed my line of sight towards the two kids and whistled innocently as he nudged me in the ribs. An impish grin soon formed as he waved to the cosplayers, hoping to get their attention.

"Hey! Why are you cosplaying?!"

The two kids looked over at us; the girl stared at me in awe while the boy just...stared. They looked at each other and seemed to silently agree to take the few steps towards us.

"Because my girlfriend wanted me to?" The teenaged boy snapped back as he indicated the girl beside him. His brown eyes narrowed as he caught me still drooling at the sight of their costumes. "And what are you looking at...ugly?"

Ugly?

UGLY?!

I'm no beauty queen, but I know for a fact that I am not ugly...in fact, I'm beyond convinced that I'm far from it!

"Take that back you brat!" I commanded angrily as I struggled to push Sanosuke aside so I could strangle some sense into the moron, sadly for me, Sano was able to hold me back quite easily. Maybe if I joined a gym I'd be able to...nevermind that! That boy was mine to kill!

"Calm down Jou-chan! He's not worth it!!!"

"YES HE IS!"

"Kaoru? Kamiya Kaoru?!" The soft spoken brunette asked.

I turned my eyes away from the Kaiten brat to look towards the boy's girlfriend. Aside from the short hair and dark eyes, she was the perfect Hitaru cosplayer! I couldn't believe the attention to detail on her kimono, the way she styled her hair...oh...WHAT A PERFECT FAN!!!

"Yes?" I replied timidly.

"You really are Kamiya-sensei!" The girl exclaimed with delight as she shook her boyfriend's sleeve. "Yahiko, apologize to Kamiya-sensei!"

The boy named Yahiko snorted at his girlfriend's request and tore the white wig off of his head, revealing his full head of dark brown spiky hair. In my opinion, it appeared as if his hair hadn't been acquainted with a brush in several years...or maybe every brush on the face of the earth ran away in horror of possibly being the one to brush through his filthy, unwashed locks!

"I'm sorry Kamiya-sensei...sorry that you're so ugly" he grumbled under his breath as he tossed the white wig on the sidewalk.

That's it, I despise the little maggot.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed as I launched myself towards the brat, only to once again easily caught by Sanosuke.

"Calm down Kaoru" Sanosuke snickered. "Remember your newly acquired assets? Because if you don't…I'll keep them for myself!"

"Yahiko stop it! You said you would get Kamiya-sensei's autograph, not bombard her with insults!"

"But Tsubame, how was I supposed to know that she was just so raccoon-looking?" Yahiko protested.

Raccoon? Never in my life have I heard of such a retarded insult! Who the heck goes around calling people 'raccoon-looking'? Scratch that…halfway through that thought, I remembered Megumi's pet name for me, Tanuki. Those two have to be related…not the raccoon and Tanuki…but the Yahiko and Megumi. I swear they both seem to have the same brain…except one is groomed properly.

"You're the worst Kaiten cosplayer I've ever seen!"

Yahiko's widened considerably, the expression of horror on his face looked as if it belong to a deer standing in the middle of the road waiting to get hit by oncoming traffic. My words had obviously affected him the same way a slap in the face would have. Though…why the heck was he getting so upset? After all, wasn't he the one who was dressing up at the request of his girlfriend? And I should have that face; I was called a raccoon for crying out loud!

Once again, Sanosuke's laughter pierced through the silence that had fell over me and Yahiko, pointing his finger at us as if we were the most hilarious things on earth.

"Kaoru…he's the only Kaiten cosplayer you've ever seen!" He cackled as he stuffed a huge wad of cash into my messenger bag.

I blinked in confusion at the money; it was the first time that I actually registered its presence.

"What's all that for?"

"Your manga."

"WHAT?!"

Sanosuke tried to suppress his laughter, at least long enough to give me a coherent answer, but apparently my reply had caused him to laugh to the point of tears.

"Ah….let me catch my breath! Okay, phew. Well, word has gotten around about you, as you can tell from Yahiko and Tsubame. You've caught the eye of many people Missy. And so…more places like Koji want your crap."

Yahiko's look of horror was replaced with one of amazement.

"That means that Kaoru has a reputation?! That means that you might get the attention of some big company really soon Kaoru! Isn't that great?!"

The look on my face must've given Yahiko the hint of how disturbed I was by his sudden enthusiasm, because in a matter of moments the smile on his face had been quickly replaced with the usual scowl.

"Great for a moron on wheels of course…"

"Yahiko!"

Wah?

More manga? A reputation? How did all this happen?! More importantly, when! Nothing particularly life-changing had occurred recently…I haven't sold any manga to any big shot other than Koji…and Koji only acted like a big shot. But who am I to complain about good fortune? If my luck keeps heading in this direction, I'll be able to pay the bills and furnish my apartment, not to mention that Kisa will get that new dog bowl she had been eyeing at the pet store!

"But your stuff is still crap."

Ah, I love being showered in compliments by Sanosuke. They just make me feel so good. Insert sarcasm here.

Tsubame's eyes narrowed in a frown at the comment, though I had to sadly agree with Sano that my manga was still at the borderline of crappy.

"Kamiya-sensei's stories are not crap!"

"Compared to Yuu Watase's manga it is" I sighed.

"Kamiya-san!"

I looked up expectantly to find Yutaro hurrying towards me out of Koji's. He smiled politely at Tsubame, a little too long for Yahiko apparently.

"What do you want you goldfish freak!"

Yahiko's insults seem to revolve around animals…what a freak.

Yutaro snorted in disdain as he turned his attention away from Yahiko and back towards me.

"How do you know the monkey boy Kamiya-san?"

How I love this kid.

"I don't. He just showed up with Tsubame-chan, cosplaying as Kaiten and Hitaru."

Yutaro nodded in understanding before casting Yahiko yet another death glare, who happily returned one of his own. These two must've had some interesting history together. I wouldn't have been very surprised if they just started going for each other's throats.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that some weird old guy came in and bought some of your manga…as well as some of the rooster's-

Now this had caught Sano's attention as he roughly pushed me aside. He was shaking with delight, an action that only seemed to occur when he was able to make a rare sale…or of course when he was pissed drunk.

"Someone bought my hentai?!"

Yutaro slowly turned his attention back towards me, ignoring Sanosuke's attempt to get details of how the sale occurred. Really, sometimes being with the guy is the most embarrassing thing that one would hope to deal with.

"He kept asking if you were going to be appearing at any comic parties this summer, so I casually mentioned that you were going to go enjoy yourself at the one in Kyoto…not as a guest speaker or anything…but he was REALLY creepy looking."

Children and perverts read my manga. Is this the rep that is supposed to help me?

"Thanks Yutaro-kun, but why the warning?"

"Because ugly, he'd probably try to kidnap you! For crying out loud look at the messed up world we live in!"

"…It would be rather difficult to kidnap her in broad daylight when she's surrounded by at least 10,000 screaming manga freaks" Sanosuke pointed out.

I slapped my forehead lightly. Great, now someone was planning to kidnap me…probably for ransom…or it could be that Yutaro is simply over reacting again, like that hasn't happened before. I remember him screaming about how Tetris was the most retarded game ever, merely because he couldn't get past level one.

"Not to worry, I'll protect Kaoru-dono from any impending kidnapping attempts!"

I inwardly winced. I knew that voice. That voice seemed to be following me everywhere these days, though I'm not complaining. Who wouldn't want the owner of such a 'hot' voice following a girl around?...Not that Kenshin's is hot or anything…because its not!

God, how I hate that voice. It annoyed me almost to the point of tears.

…No, not because I hate the guy! Mainly because…whenever I hear his voice, my heart starts racing and I really don't want it to.

Looking over my shoulder, I spotted Kenshin walking towards our little group of loiterers, a plastic bag from Koji's held securely in his arms.

"What's in the bag?" I asked softly, already beginning the start of a blush coming to my face. Damn him!

Kenshin looked at me with a happy little smile as he raised the bag up. His amethysts-colored eyes went from me to the bag, his smile slowly growing with each glance. Feeling that he had annoyed me enough, he pulled out a small, plastic-wrapped book.

"I just came to pick up the latest volume. I wanted to find out if Kaiten returns to being a human! And I was simply wondering why you couldn't turn Shu into a dog."

I remained silent. How could I respond to that without sounding like a bitch?

"Ano…Kenshin…I'm still trying to comprehend why my manga has mysteriously started selling in bookstores all over the city! Pondering why I didn't turn Shu into a dog in that chapter is the least of my worries at the mom-

"But Sano paid you, did he not?" Kenshin asked seriously, interrupting my rant. He seemed more serious that usual…and that in itself was slightly creepy. Kinda reminded me of that one time his eyes were amber.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. How did he know about the money? Kenshin had just come out of Koji's so there's no way he could have heard our discussion. Sensing my suspicion, Kenshin quickly plastered his innocent smile back on his face and scratched his head…yet again another tactic to try to ease my worry, not falling for it buddy!

"Ermm…Sano told me about the money yesterday!" He laughed as he shot a glare at the taller man, who merely replied with an unsure nod.

"Yeah…Kenshin…"

"So why didn't he tell me yesterday?" I drawled.

"Kaoru-dono, you of all people should how much of a retard Sano is about these things" Kenshin smiled.

Sanosuke grumbled under his breath, something about strangling red-heads.

Turning his attention away from me, Kenshin smiled in delight when he spotted Yahiko and Tsubame in their costumes.

"Tsubame-dono makes a very pretty Hitaru" he commented politely with a kind smile.

Great, he's changing the subject.

Tsubame blushed slightly and at least was able to squeak out a small thank you, Yahiko grumbling slightly at the sight of his girlfriend blushing.

"Who cares about Hitaru? Kaoru's going to be famous…I'm sure of it!"

"Yahiko, I already told you to stop it!" I grumbled as I whacked his arm lightly, hoping the small gesture would silence his overactive imagination. I mean really, I have a better chance of being struck by lighting five billion times!

Kenshin looked back at me, a weird smile on his face as his mouth opened to begin to say something, but then he came; the boy with the ever-constant smile.

"Aiming for Hiten Mitsuriugi Ryu Press is quite honorable Kamiya-san. But you should belong to a publisher that truly cares about your best interest…and the best interests of Kaiten and Hitaru as well."

No, it was a forced smile used as a shield. The black-haired boy with blue eyes had to be no older than I was…but something felt off about him.

"Shishio-sama has been watching you for quite some time and has seen your potential for greatness. He has sent me to extend an offer for you."

"An offer?" I repeated slowly. I looked over at Kenshin, though I wasn't sure why. He wasn't a mangaka, he wouldn't have any worthwhile advice for me, but why did I want him to so desperately denounce this offer and send the smiling boy off?

"Who are you?"

Kenshin's eyes were narrowed, the same amber eyes that I had seen before had returned. His mouth remained set in a scowl and for every second that I stared at him the more I thought Kenshin wouldn't be afraid to strangle the boy in the baggy grey shirt and blue jeans.

"I am Seta Soujiro, top representative from Juppongatana-

"The magazine?! The second most powerful and influential manga publishing magazine?!"

Yahiko is such an embarrassment, I swear.

Soujiro laughed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, but if Kamiya-san agrees to work for us not only will she be famous but quite wealth as well! No doubt Kamiya-san will boost up our popularity to number one" he smiled, his eyes set on Kenshin. "…Beating Hiten Mitsuriugi, Himura-san."

Awkward! You'd think the way the two looked at each other that they would give anything to claw out the other's eyes.

"But Soujiro-kun" Kenshin spat, his words seeming to drip with malice as he fisted his hands. "Juppongatana caters to shounen, not to the shoujo that is Kaoru's manga. All the boys will think that you've become sissies!"

"Isn't Hiten Mitsuriugi shounen as well?!"

"Half our clientele are girls! Hitaru and Kaiten don't belong in your gore-filled publication!"

"Battousai's manga is gory, there are flying heads!"

"People get impaled in Chou's manga!"

"People are naked in Katsu's manga!"

"It's called fanservice you smiling freak!"

"It's called hentai! H-E-N-T-A-I! Hire Sagara, we want Kamiya!"

"I saw Kamiya first, her manga is mine!"

This was a side that I never thought Kenshin had. Screaming his head off in an argument with Soujiro over who was to publish me? This wasn't my Kenshin. My eyes widened considerably. This was not the Kenshin I had allowed to kiss me. My Kenshin wouldn't have lied about being a mangaka.

"No…my manga doesn't belong to you Himura Kenshin! My manga will never belong to either of you!"

I ran off leaving everyone to scream at each other.

And that's how I shot my dreams of anime to hell. I just hoped that I wouldn't regret yelling at the most amazing mangaka that Japan had ever seen. After all, I felt that this was for my best interest.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry for the delay you guys .

This chapter was supposed to come out in December but I didn't finish in time! Please forgive the delay, I'll try to update every other month. So please keep your reviews coming in, they'll motivate me to write chapter 8 faster!

And all you people who have me on their alert list...please review


End file.
